Separation of molecules is a crucial purification step in experiments and routine tests. Many separation techniques such as conventional chromatography and electrophoretic techniques result in a loss of native conformation of the molecules. Additionally, such techniques are not readily implemented in chip form compatible with lab on a chip devices. There is need for a molecule separation technique which can be implemented in chip form.